


JANUARY UPDATE (Moomin x Snufkin x Snorkmaiden) Justify My Love (Modern AU)

by Porto



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: +18, AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Snufkin, Bisexual, Episode: c01e099 One Big Bed, F/M, Fluff, Horny, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pansexual, Penetration, Romantic Fluff, Sex, They're +18 in this don't worry, Threesome, Touching, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin, cis moomin, cis snorkmaiden, dunno man it's porn, ear bitting, finger - Freeform, from behind, human moomin, human snorkmaiden, kiss, moomin nsfw, romantic, snufmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porto/pseuds/Porto
Summary: In which Moomin loves Snorkmaiden, his current girlfriend, but he is also in love with Snufkin, his best friend.Omg!? What will he do-why are you asking, of course they're all gonna have sex at the same time eventually.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snorkfröken | The Snorkmaiden/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snufmin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. In which Moomin has to deal with his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> (previously known as "Holy Guacamole that's my penis inside of you ")  
> PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST but I hope it's still good!  
> Also I'll be updating this.  
> The three of them are humans (but I still imagine Snorkmaiden and Moomin with tails). I usually imagine these situations in a more modern world and in the typical situation of "my parents aren't at home", but of course, just imagine whatever you want *wink wink*

Moomin tried to bury his feelings towards Snufkin for months. "I already have a girlfriend!" he thought, "I can't be in love with someone else! I'm gonna break her heart...". But everytime he would see him, he couldn't help it: he just wanted to hug him, kiss him, take care of him... Touch his arms, his face... Filling his chest with kisses, making his way towards his crotch...

"WOA WOA WOA!!" He couldn't believe what he was thinking and scared himself. "M-Moomin!? Do you want to scare him!? What were you thinking!" His head was dizzy. So, so dizzy.

  
Moomin took a deep breath. It was late at night and he was alone at home. Little My left with her mother and his parents went to do errands and wouldn't be back in a few days.

  
"I just want to sleep but, this is not the first time I daydream about him and... The other night... I DREAMT about him... Shoot."

  
He sat and tried to collect his thoughts, but when he looked down, he noticed a little friend saying hi.  
"...OH COME ONNNNNNNN. NOT NOW, PENIS. I need to forget about him! ...sigh... You know what, a cold shower will clear my thoughts and maybe I'll calm down."

He went to the shower and let the water fell down on him -but he couldn't help himself and put on warm water-. He breathed slowly and tried to chill, but he was so comfortable that, without thinking, he calmly and gently started to touch his own body. Moomin slowly closed his eyes while looking up, concentrating on the water and his breathing. His hands went for his chest, trying to imagine a beautiful Snorkmaiden behind him kissing his neck while playing with his nipples.

"Yeah... That's better..."

He turned his head and the thought of her kissing him made his mind melt. It was just as delightful as the first day. When they finished, he "felt" another pair of hands grabbing his chubby and beautiful face. It caught him off guard, but the temptation was too big for him and he didn't fight it. We couldn't stop thinking about Snufkin's lips meeting his, and so he imagined it. This "Snorkmaiden" didn't mind. In fact, she was happy for both of them. She gently kissed Moomin's back and went down a little. When the kiss between the boys ended, Snufkin changed and went for his neck. Snorkmaiden went up and their eyes met. She gently grabbed Snufkin face with one hand and started kissing him on the lips, but not so gently this time, but rather passionately. You could even tell what games their tongues were playing. Moomin was so confused, but also so turned on. They finished and Snufkin gave Moomin a little kiss on the lips again and then he continued towards his neck, and then towards his chest... Little by little, he continued to go down, and continued, and continued...

Moomin's breath was heavy. "You know you want it" the imaginary Snorkmaiden whispered while grabbing his chest. Moomin supported his body weight on the wall with his arms. "Snufkin" was down there and he was about to kiss his penis. When his lips touched it, Moomin-

"FUCK. NO. NONONONONONO. THIS IS WRONG."

He quickly stood back from the wall and got mad at himself.  
"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? Snorkmaiden will get mad and Snufkin's gonna feel disgusted!"  
He felt like crying, but took a deep breath and tried to forgive himself.

"Ok, Moomin, calm down... It's not that I cheated on her. Of course I wouldn't! I couldn't betray her like that. This is just my imagination and she's not the jealous type. She wouldn't mind that I think about this stuff... right? ...it feels wrong..."

When he got calm, he sat down on the bath's floor and started to gently stroke his dick.  
"I don't need to think of anything or anyone," he told himself. "...buuuut... It helps."

His mind went to imagine Snorkmaiden again.

"Ah, she's so pretty... And funny and smart... ...and pretty... Her big body is the best..."  
It was working. He grabbed his dick harder and stroke himself quicker this time, returning to slower timing sometimes. Snufkin wasn't on his mind... for now. He couldn't help it but to think about him again. His beautiful charming eyes, his big adorable nose, his soothing voice... He was so beautiful... The thought of Snufkin made Moomin gently lay down and support his back in one of the bath's walls.

"...FUCK IT, I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT BOTH OF THEM PLAYING WITH ME."  
He tried to grab anything and stroked harder and harder and faster. His body was so agitated he sometimes moved so suddenly. He wanted to scream, but that would be so embarassing, he kept the words for himself.  
Yes. YES. YES. KEEP GOING. His mind kept repeating these words until he was finally cumming and moaning -even though he was alone, it was embarrassing, but he couldn't help it-. He caressed his penis, happily, while catching his breath.

"Holy moly..." He let his hand rest. "That was amazing... Now imagine this in real life... Shoot, I don't need to be horny again, thank you so much."

He cleaned himself, the bath and got out. After dressing up in his pyjamas and new underwear, he sat on his bed.

"Sigh... Ok, I've got to tell her."  
He texted her.

"Hi love, you awake? Can I call you? I need to tell you something about Snufkin..."

To be Continued.


	2. In which Snufkin faces himself and starts something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that I imagine this as some kind of Modern AU! (it doesn’t have to be 2020, I’m just saying it because I mention a bed and a house in this one too, not a tent)  
> Also, English is not my first, but I hope this still feels horny.

There are a lot of people in the world who loves the idea of sex and relationships, there are a lot others who are not into it and then some others in between. Snufkin found himself in a grey area between these last two. He had never thought of going out on dates but it’s not that he would actually totally reject it.

Especially these last months. Moomin would pop up in his head from time to time. He would never give too much importance to those thoughts.

_"It’s normal to think about your friends. He’s my best friend, after all, so thinking about him makes me happy, of course. Even though sometimes… In those dreams we… Our lips..."_

Unable to finish that sentence, Snufkin had fallen asleep a while ago and started dreaming about a beautiful green field. He was lying on the grass and happily listening to the early morning birds and the soft breeze, which carried the aroma through the whole pastures. The sky was blue and the sun was warm, but a few clouds would give him a nice shadow from time to time, so it didn’t feel monotonous.

Later on, someone would call his name on a whisper.

“Snufkin…”

He slowly turns his head in the voice’s direction and his eyes meet with Moomin’s. Even though he usually enjoys his time alone, the boy was happy about the company.

“Hey Moomin” he responded with a smile, calmly.

“How are you doing?” Moomin asked while lying down next to him, still staring at his eyes. His tone was very sweet.

“I’m having a splendid time”.

Moomin couldn’t stop contemplating his friend, even though he was looking at the sky, but the reason he wasn’t facing him was because Snufkin was feeling unease. He was so comfortable with how things were right now he convinced himself that not confronting change was the best thing to do, even though he felt that something was about to happen.  
Despite all of that, he had the urge to take Moomin’s hand, who would be very receptive of it and that’s exactly why Snufkin was stopping himself. He decided to sit to stay further from Moomin but not too far.

Without him noticing, he wasn’t on the fields anymore. He was on a bed. Not his, of course, but the room looked so familiar. He was also naked and the only thing that covered his body was a blanket.

“May I?” Moomin asked.

And without any hesitation, Snufkin answered:

“Yes…”

A few seconds later, Snufkin felt weirded out about his own answer. “Did I say that? It’s like my body responded by itself, but…”

A pair of hands appeared from behind and rested on his shoulders before slowly sliding down though his arms until they reached his hand, holding them tightly. Snufkin unconsciously closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting himself enjoy the sensation. The hands went up and repeated the same action. Snufkin supported his head on the other person's shoulder.

“Moomin… Is that you?”

“What do you think, silly?”

It was, of course, Moomin, who set aside Snufkin’s hair and started kissing his neck. Snufkin let out a little moan and sat closer to him. Moomin continued kissing him and his hands went to play with his nipples. His fingers would do a circular motion while Snufkin’s breathing became irregular and arched his body.

“Moomin…”. Snufkin grabbed one of Moomin’s hands and took it to his clit. “Please, could you rub it…?” He turned his head and stared at Moomin while grabbing his cheek, making Moomin stare at his eyes as well. “Please….”

“As you wish... “

Moomin started to caress his labia majora to tease him a little bit but he didn’t delay to go further with his middle and ring finger. He started to slowly spread out all of his wetness through the whole genitalia for a while to turn him on even more with all this anticipation, until he finally stopped on his clit.  
Snufkin squished Moomin’s legs, preparing himself for the moment. Moomin initiated the action by slowly rubbing up and down, to which Snufkin responded with a little moan and heavier breathing. Moomin kept going and went a little faster sometimes while changing into circular motions, paying attention to his partner’s reaction, which became more and more exaggerated. Snufkin was really enjoying himself with Moomin’s playful fingers, and Moomin could notice it in his moaning and groaning.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this…”

“Y-Yes... “

“You make me so happy, I wanted to return the favor…”

Moomin leaned forward and they were suddenly in another position. Snufkin was supporting his weight on his arms and legs, his sight towards the bed and Moomin was on top of him, still playing with his clit, more intense this time.

“A-Ah…. I-I…” Snufkin lifted his butt towards Moomin and stuck his head on the bed. “Oh m-my…. M-Moominnn……….” He was trying to speak but he just couldn’t, the only thing that came out of his mouth was just his breath.

“I’m almost there, please a little bit more! Please!”

He accompanied the pleasant but intense sensation by moving his hips in a regular motion and rhythmic moans.

“P-Please don’t s-stop! A-Ah… AA~h..!”  
Snufkin suddenly grabbed the sheets, he could feel the orgasm coming. When Moomin continued I little bit more, he felt all that pleasure running on his whole body, expressing himself through a louder moan than before. After a few seconds, Moomin asked, proud of himself:

“Did you like it?”

Snufkin turned himself and was facing up with his arm on his forehead, smiling and catching up his breath.  
“Yeah…”  
Moomin was so happy with his answer he couldn’t stop smiling.  
“Ah, I’m so happy~!”

Snufkin gave him a defiant smile and pushed him so he fell on his back. He put himself on top of Moomin right away, sitting on his crotch and putting his hands on the bead, next to his head.  
“No, NOW you’re about to be really happy.”

Moomin smiled nervously but with excitement. Snufkin grabbed his dick and carefully put it inside his vagina.

“Now this is gonna be good.”

“Ah~ I like where this is going~ ” Moomin grabbed Snufkin’s waist and waited for him so start moving, “It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“No, don’t worry”. Snufkin started moving his hips back and forth, up and down, with his hands on Moomin’s chest and arching his body.

“Y-Yes, please..:” said Moomin, while moving his head backwards and closing his eyes.

They were both moaning and melting, Snufkin was doing a great job and they were both enjoying themselves like it was the best day of their lives. Snufkin kept riding Moomin’s dick until he forgot about anything else. Both of their voices started mixing with one another. Moomin was also doing some up and down movements and when Snufkin was near the climax, he leaned backwards a little and laid down his hands on Moomin’s legs, fastening his movements.

“M-M-... Ah~! Moomin I’m… I’m almost there…ngh… A-Ah~!!”  
“Me too ~! D-Don’t stop! PLEASE, don’t stop!! Aaah~!!”

And like that, when they both reached their climax, Snufkin woke up.

“... … …”  
Snufkin was trying to process what just happened. He didn’t know what should make him feel more akward, the fact that he just had sex with his best friend on a dream or that they climaxed at the same time.

“Wh---What did I just…? OH MY!”

He felt weird. Really, really weird. It wasn’t the first time he dreamed about his best friend, but it definitely was his first time having a wet dream. He started to feel dizzy, but the good kind of dizzy. Snufkin was trying to rearrange his thoughts, feeling awkward, but curious too. He had a smile on his face, like the type of smile one puts when they’re realizing something.

“It… Actually… Felt good? But... “ he sighed “I’m… I’m not like this… This is so out of character for me… And I kinda feel guilty for him… Even though… Huh…”  
But something was interfering with his rational thinking: he was feeling some kind of need, some kind of urge.  
“...shoot. Why couldn’t be just a kiss, like other nights? I-I must resist, this is not me… I’m not like this.”

The boy tried to forget it and went back to bed. An hour passed and he failed falling back to sleep. His breathing was still intense and he had to fight his own mind so it didn’t create any dirty scenarios. Another thirty minutes passed when he gave up.

“Ugh… FINE! ‘The main thing in life is to know your own mind’, I said! When and why!”

He calmed himself taking a deep breath and just looking upwards.  
“Moomin…”  
Snufkin started touching different parts of himself, closing his eyes, to make sure he was enjoying the sensation, trying to imagine his crush -but it was not hard at all-. He slowly took his hand to his crotch. He was, in fact, very wet.

“This I’m gonna enjoy…”

He put one finger in to make sure it was wet before rubbing his clit. He inhaled and shrugged his shoulders, and then exhaled, letting out a small moan. His fingers started caressing the clit, simulating a tongue, and then when up and down. He took his free hand and gently bit a finger.  
The movement lasted a moment before changing to circular motions, which would occasionally become faster.

“Ah…”  
Since he was alone, he didn’t mind making a little noise with the bed, so he started moving to compensate so the sensation wasn’t so intense that it became unbearable.

“Oh… G-Goodness... Ngh…”

He widely opened his legs, taking the other hand out of his mouth and using it instead to grab his left leg and take it towards him. The other leg did the same, trying to open them all he could. His breathing became stronger, letting out some groans that anyone who could hear him would think were really sensual. On top of that, he couldn’t stop smiling.  
His groans and movements were getting faster together, announcing the climax he was trying to achieve.

“Sh-Shoot! I’m almost there-AAH!”

Snufkin arched his body and quickly covered his mouth when he almost screamed, eyes wide open. After a few seconds, he sat down, still catching his breath, supporting his weight on his arms.

“M-My goodness… This is so weird… But… Wow… I… I hope he didn’t mind…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update from 6th of January, 2021
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter, but it's taking a while because it's longer and I have work to do IRL. It's more story based and I don't think it will feature any porn, that's for chapter 4 and 5. At first, it was going to be only four chapters, but I decided to add one more before Snufkin x Moomin scene. Thank you for reading! :D Don't hesitate to comment, I like them


	3. In which two boys in love will talk to their common friend instead of acknowledging their feelings with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human AU! Modern AU! The same stuff as always!  
> TWO IMPORTANT POINTS!:
> 
> 1\. This chapter is not finished, it's a WIP and the ending doesn't exist yet, but I felt like posting it already  
> 2\. I decided to make this chapter more dialogue-based. I know it's just porn and nobody usually cares about the plot, but I felt like writing this! There's no fuckery in this one, but next chapter will be Moomin x Snufkin and the last chapter will finally be the threesome! Wooooo!!!!

“Awwww, Moomin! Sweetie! I can’t believe you called me because of this!” said a laughing Snorkmaiden.

“I-I felt guilty, okay!?” Moomin answered, embarrassed. “Wouldn’t you feel at least weird?”

“What actually feels weird is that this didn’t happen sooner!”

Moomin kept silent for a few seconds.

“...what?”

“Moomin. Honey.”

“...what.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know.” 

“Know what.”

“Don’t tell me you are the last person, besides Snufkin, to know that you’ve been crushing on Snufkin for a while now. And _for a while now_ I mean months. A year, even!”

“And you didn’t tell me!?”

“Well, one must figure these things on their own.”

“But I don’t know if I could call this a crush! I mean, it may be something temporary.”

“...Moomin.”

“...”

“Tell me, what happens every time you see him.”

“I’m happy, of course! He’s my friend!”

“Ok, that’s fair, and what happens every time he says goodbye?”

“Well I would rather he stayed and my chest kinda hurts…”

Snorkmaiden paused for a moment before she continued.

“What do you like the most about him?”

In that moment, Moomin unconsciously started smiling while playing with his hair:

“Well he’s smart and interesting, his tunes are beautiful… He’s so funny and…” he sighed, resting his head on his hand” his voice is so soothing. And he’s so nice to look at… I could be with him all day and never get tired...”

“See~?”

“B-But it may be temporary-”

“Don’t use excuses with me! He’s not a temporary crush and you know it.”

“...”

“Moomin, you are actually in love with him and it’s about time you said it out loud.”

“...”

“Sweetie?”

Moomin sighed:

“I know… I’ve been actually having suspicions but… I didn’t take them seriously. I though it was a dumb thing, it’s not the first time I have feelings for someone that only last three days max.”

“Why do you sound so sad?”

“Aren’t you mad that I have feelings for Snufkin?”

“What? Oh of course not, my love! Do you still love me?”

“Of course I do!! You don’t have anything to worry about!”

Snorkmaiden laughed

“What’s the problem then, Moomin?”

“It’s just that… I’ve never been deeply DEEPLY in love with two people at the same time! What can I do?”

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“I can’t… What if I scare him?”

Snorkmaiden frowned:

“Oh, please. I think he’s old enough to handle a little emotion, eh? Besides,” her expression was so much more relaxed now, “I think you two would make a great couple.”

“Y-You think so…?” asked a blushed Moomin, with a very gentle smile on his face.

“Of course. And…” she giggled, “my best friends in love with each other, this is gonna be so much fun!”

“H-Hey, don’t laugh at me!!”

They both burst into laughter.

“I hate that you’re having so much fun with this, Snorkmaiden”

They stay silent for a moment. Moomin lay down again on his bed, staring at the ceiling, filling his mind with thoughts, while Snorkmaiden decided to go to her dressing table and started to brush her hair after peeking at herself in the mirror. They were sleepless now, anyway.

“I wanna tell him.”

“Tell him what?” asked Snorkmaiden, while putting on makeup, like she usually does when she awakes at 3 am and doesn’t feel like sleeping again.

“I wanna tell him…” Moomin turned his head at his bedside table and stared at a picture he had. In the picture were everybody: Little My, Sniff, Snufkin, Snorkmaiden and Moomin, all of them having fun. These last three were next to each other and it was that exact section he paid special attention to. “...that I’m in love with him, that I wanna be his boyfriend.” He sat and took the picture to look at it closely. “I want to be his boyfriend and wake up everyday knowing that he feels the same. I want to take his hand and just lay down on the grass with him and…” Moomin hid his head on his legs and arm. “I really love him, Snorkmaiden…”

Snorkmaiden stopped her routine for a moment. 

“Aww, Moomin… And why do you sound so afraid now?”

“What if… he doesn’t feel the same? I doubt he really thinks about this stuff…”

“Well, in that case you’d still be friends, like you’d always been. It may be kinda awkward at first, but your friendship is too strong to break over something like this.”

Moomin smiled

“I guess… But… I’d really love it if he felt the same way… And I really don’t want things to feel awkward between us.”

“Ok, Moomin, let me tell you something. I’ve known Snufkin since we were kids and I’ve never seen him so happy around someone. He may have a heart full of love but he has always had trouble showing it too much. He... didn’t have the best childhood and he can be really antisocial sometimes.” she rested her arms and head on the table, putting the phone between her ear and her shoulder. “But with us? Especially with you? I’ve never seen him like this. I think… No, I know you make him really happy and I’m sure he feels something deep inside, even though he’s not aware of it.”

Moomin was starting to feel excited and tried to calm his nerves by playing with his hair.

“You really think so?”

Snorkmaiden affirmed. Moomin stretched his arm and his legs, laughing, unable to hide his feelings, and started playing with his feet.

“Well, I… It’s true that he has been hugging me lately… And he’s not a hugger! And he touches my arm more… And…” he saw the picture he was holding again. They were really close while Mamma clicked the camera. “Ah~ He asked me to go hiking with him the other day… We had such a great time, the two of us… Alone…”

They ended up talking for a while. Snorkmaiden was sleepy, but she was too interested in the soap opera that was this juicy gossip, so she did her best to stay awake. A few minutes later, they wished each other a good night and Moomin went to sleep. When she hung up, she saw a notification for a text on her phone screen:

_“Snorkmaiden… I can’t sleep… Are you awake? I have some kind of emergency…”_

It was Snufkin.

“Oh my god. Let me sleep, you guys.”

He wasn’t a person who would talk about his problems so easily. He was a very introverted boy and also very reserved, but he was kinda different with Snorkmaiden. Besides Moomin, she was his other best friend, since they’ve known each other since a very young age. Even though he still didn’t tell her everything, she knew that when Snufkin would only talk about his feelings if it was really, really important. With that in mind, she texted him:

“Let me guess, boy problems?”

It took him a few seconds before answering her:

“...yes”

“aw”

“I’m so nervous...”

“Oh my goodness, you’re gonna hang out with Moomin for like, the millionth time! Omg!!!”

“But this time… is different!”

“Why?”

“Because…!!”

“!!!”

“Don’t laugh at me! I’ve never gone on a date before!”

“Oh, so it is a date?”

“Yeah.”

Snufkin paused to think for a second.

“...well, no, but...”

“Did you ask him if he wanted to go on a date?”

“no… That’s too much for me…”

“But didn’t you want to go on a date with him?”

“yes, but… It’s too soon…”

“...............................................Snufkin”

“...what”

“For how many years have you two been friends?”

Snufkin sighed.

“I know but… All of this is very much new for me and…I just-. I guess I don’t know how to handle this and. The whole ‘what if he doesn’t like me’ thing and… Well, you know…”

“I know“ Snorkmaiden texted him, smiling. 

Snufkin was laying on his bed, sideways, trying to calm himself. He didn’t know what to say next. Right now, his feelings were a mess between anxiety, fear and some kind of bittersweet sadness. Snorkmaiden decided to give him some space, letting him say the next thing.

After a while of thinking his next move, Snufkin asked her:

“By the way… Are you sure you’re okay with this? He’s your boyfriend, after all. And I really hope he doesn’t think I don’t respect your relationship with him or something…”

“Nah, don’t worry. I love him very much, of course, but of all people who could have a crush on him besides me, I’m happy it’s you, love. In fact, I don’t think there’d be any better suitor for that role.”

Snufkin drew a calm but satisfied smile and laughed. He took a deep breath.

“Thank you, Snorkmaiden.”

Snorkmaiden sent him a very happy emoji. Snufkin sent her this:

“(灬♥ω♥灬)”

“What?”

“i don’t know… Moomin is always sending me this.”

Snorkmaiden started slamming her desk out of frustration and hype.

“Snufkin!!!”

“What!”

“OH MY GOD!”

They wished each other good night and Snorkmaiden went to bed. Snufkin stayed awake for some time, with his recent conversation with her looping on his mind, staring at his phone. With his foot tapping the floor, his hands grabbing his sheets and with his big sigh, it was clear that he was feeling nervous.

“Come on… It’s just a text and he likes talking to me… It’s not that hard…

…

...and Snorkmaiden says she doesn’t mind… Does that mean I have a chance with Moomin?”

His foot sped up the tempo and his eyes were incapable to stare just at one point.

“...COME ON. Do it!!!” and with that, he did it!

...he opened his conversation with Moomin and didn’t type shit.

“Come on…” he said while checking his last conversations with him. Snufkin wasn’t someone that writes too much, he was either very brief or would write a whole paragraph like it was a letter, signing it and everything. In the end, he decided to type without thinking too much:

“Hi.

Looking forward to tomorrow.

♥ \\(⸝⸝⸝°⁻̫° ⸝⸝⸝)”

  
  


He got under the covers and was ready to go to sleep, when a new message appeared on screen:

“Me too! :D” 

Snufkin took his phone and smiled with such tenderness he even surprised himself.

“are you still awake?”

“Yeah! Couldn’t sleep at all!”

And like that, they couldn’t help it and started talking, time passing by without them noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 - 1- 2021  
> I just posted this WIP! Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm writing some more right now


End file.
